


Guilty Crown

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Character Death, Cheating, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: King Issac Abram's daughter princess Jewel is appointed as future queen and Oracle in the near future.Unfortunately the sabbat have plans to make sure that never happens.





	Guilty Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Susie and her husband Mercurio were tired of waiting the princess should have been here a hour ago.

And it wasn't like her to not show up and usually when she was running late.

The younger woman would always call and give them a heads up but she did none of that today.

And frankly the other two ghouls were starting to get very worried about her safety.

Was there a accident? Or was the princess sick? Or maybe she was stuck in traffic.

Well whatever it was the two were just about to get up and retrieve her themselves.

When suddenly there was a loud thud and cursing. Here she was princess Jewel in all her clumsy glory.

The princess was wearing a beautiful lavender sequin dress that was backless.

And poofy and she wore a bronze crown today.

And her was tied up in a messy bun the princesse's makeup.

Was natural looking today but you could tell it was abit rushed.

But regardless of that the 23 year old woman looked good and abit out of breathe the princess finally spoke up.

''Sorry i was late i didn't want to get up so i overslept."

She said truthfully making Mercurio snort and giggle.

Susie elbowed her husband in the arm in warningly fashion. 

''Merc don't laugh that isn't funny but very blunt a little too blunt if you ask me.

your majesty with all due respect you are a princess."

and princesse's must came on time your father is waiting for you."

Susie said crossing her arms the younger woman bit her lip.

She had forgotten all about that she was going to open her mouth.

But Mercurio looked at his watch and ushered the women out.

They had to meet the king immediately and they had to meet him now.

It took ten minutes to reach the castle and thousands of people were out waiting.

For them and the princess groaned audibly.

She hated large crowds. They made her extremely uncomfortable and very nervous.

Seeing the princess shift in discomfort.

Mercurio used his coat and arm to shield her face from the annoying paparazzi outside.

" Thanks merc." she muttered.

And Mercurio smiled no problem ''kid… i mean your majesty um sorry."

He apologized and jewel waved it off it was no big deal.

And besides she liked being a princess but not being treated like she was God.

Or something she was a person and people were still people regardless of all the fancy title's thrown at them.

Upon entering the room the other gaurds bowed down before her. And there sitting by king Isaac's throne.

Protectively was the family gaurd Alysa she held a dangerous looking blade in her hand and once she saw the princess.

She stepped back respectively letting the king embrace his adoptive Daughter.

Issac loved Jewel deeply and once she was in arm's reach the king took her into his arms.

Placing a kiss on her forehead not wanting to be rude Issac straightened up and leaned back on his throne.

I have called you all here today to report a abnormally large amount of demon.

And sabbat attacks happening lately and i want you all to be prepared.

For whatever there is to come in the nearby future.

I really hope it won't come down to this but i do believe that the baali.

Are solely responsible for this unnatural occurrences.

Happening around our kingdom so until we can find out where the epidemic is coming from.

The princess needs to remain under strict security until this crisis is over.

 

Jewel almost groaned damn now she really wasn't going to be able to go out and have fun now.

With all these damn monsters running around the city she had to find away.

To stop this or these creatures would destroy the kingdom she thought to herself.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts.

That she didn't feel her gaurds tap her on the shoulder before.

Mercurio squoze her hand to get her attention snapping her out of her thoughts.

And causing her father to raise an eyebrow at her. '' Jewel is everything alright?" He asked.

And the princess nodded smiling awkwardly before waving his concern off.

''Yes I'm totally fine father there is nothing to be concerned about."

She promised and that seemed to get him to relax abit satisfied with her answer.

You three go pick out a nice outfit we will be having a party tonight to celebrate the spring festival.

And I'm also arranging a meeting for Jewel to meet prince Knox.

to celebrate their engagement." the king ordered and the Princesse's Shield's nodded.

Yes your majesty we understand we will get ready at once.

" Mercurio and Susie promised obediently.

Pleased with the outcome of today's meeting king Issac Abrams dismissed them for today.

And the princess and her guard's took their leave today was going to be one hell of a night.

To be continued…..


End file.
